


【宁嘉】营业中

by nn10203



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nn10203/pseuds/nn10203
Relationships: 何洛洛/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 13





	【宁嘉】营业中

“嘀嘀——嘀嘀——”直到下午一点的闹钟不知疲倦地响了五分钟，焉栩嘉才极不情愿地从柔软的天鹅绒中探出头，伸手关掉了闹钟，阳光已经迫不及待地透过厚重窗帘的底部，金灿灿地洒了一小块地板。

焉栩嘉艰难地翻了个身，伸手去够昨天被翟潇闻随意扔在地下的衣服。最近翟潇闻为了拍戏都住在剧组，昨天难得回来一次，把焉栩嘉折腾到快天亮，焉栩嘉浑身上下没有一个地方是舒服的，腰部酸胀得要死，两腿无力得焉栩嘉都怀疑自己等会到底站不站得稳，唯一还行的一点是腿间的黏腻感已经消失了，估计是自己睡着以后，翟潇闻还算有良心地帮自己做了清理。

今天的行程是跟徐一宁一起直播，焉栩嘉和徐一宁是公司主推的cp，两人明面上装出亲昵的样子，实际上私下里完全只是各玩各的，昨天徐一宁也并没有在大别墅睡，估计是去找别的“好妹妹”了，焉栩嘉也乐得这样，不用跟徐一宁一起去现场，还能少一段营业时间。

等焉栩嘉狠心把自己从被窝里挖起来的时候，司机已经在楼下等了，他匆匆忙忙地拿了个三明治当早餐，去车上吃。徐一宁果然比他早到很多，焉栩嘉到的时候，徐一宁连妆都已经画好了，见他进来，向他点了点头。

男生的妆发倒也要不了多久，徐一宁大概就打了一局排位，焉栩嘉就已经好了，导播跟他们一起对了一遍台本，无非是让焉栩嘉装出哥哥的样子，徐一宁暗自在心中腹语：焉栩嘉哪里有半点哥哥样。

走完流程以后便是他们独自的休息时间，虽然两人年龄相仿，但也没有什么共同的兴趣爱好，场子一下子就冷了，房间里开着空调暖烘烘的，焉栩嘉头一歪，靠在椅子靠背上又开始犯困，徐一宁最讨厌看他这种昏昏欲睡的样子，像是被肏了一晚上没时间睡觉一样。

徐一宁不爽自然也不会让焉栩嘉好受，走过去就解了他的皮带，焉栩嘉这倒是被彻底惊醒了，做了那么多次，再拒绝的也很做作，他便索性没怎么动，任由徐一宁脱掉了他的裤子。

化妆桌上刚好有瓶精油，徐一宁拿过来往手上倒了点，昨天晚上刚用过的小穴还略微有些红肿，徐一宁轻而易举就进了两根手指，温热的内壁紧紧吸着手指，徐一宁不得不承认自己确实对焉栩嘉有性趣，但也仅仅是性趣。

徐一宁边给他扩张边明知故问：“你昨天晚上又在哪个男人身上扭呢？”焉栩嘉没回答他的问题，断断续续地回嘴：“那你昨天…昨天晚上…不也在…林墨床上‘过生日’吗？”怼得徐一宁心烦，手上的力道又加重了不少，如他所料，很快就听到了焉栩嘉哼哼唧唧地喊疼，心里的天平才算掰正了一点。

扩张差不多了，徐一宁就让焉栩嘉跨坐在了自己大腿上，一手扶着焉栩嘉的腰，一手扶着自己性器，慢慢往里顶。等焉栩嘉坐实，两人几乎都出了一身薄汗。

这个姿势，徐一宁的脸刚好对上了焉栩嘉的侧颈，以前做爱的时候他就喜欢咬焉栩嘉点痣以后留下的那几个淡淡的印记。

徐一宁湿热的气喷在焉栩嘉脖子上，要咬不咬的，又痒又折磨人，焉栩嘉象征性地推了推他的额头，“别咬，等会遮不住的。”

徐一宁难得听话，一路往下走，用手轻轻拢住了焉栩嘉昨天被翟潇闻揉捏得微微肿起的乳肉，感受乳尖慢慢变硬，往自己手心顶，调侃他“你不会真被翟潇闻肏怀孕了吧？怎么胸都和青春期小女生一样大了？”

焉栩嘉刚要反驳，乳粒就被含入了温热的口腔，所有话都转化为了稀碎的呻吟，太超过了，他挣扎着想逃，却被徐一宁框得更紧，用他最擅长的语气含糊不清地撒着娇：“小妈咪，给我喝点neinei吧。”

焉栩嘉真被他叫懵了，一时间都忘记了挣扎，直到乳尖被徐一宁用虎牙带着力道擦过才回过神来，对上了徐一宁计谋得逞的笑容，“你真的…很讨…讨人厌…”一句抱怨的话被顶得四分五裂。

焉栩嘉娇气得要死，稍微顶得重点了，就忍不住要往后面的化妆桌靠，连带着那些不同颜色的瓶瓶罐罐都被撞得听令哐啷响，惹得徐一宁心烦，要是真撞碎了，解释起来必定又要费一大波口舌。

为了避免不必要的麻烦，徐一宁打算把焉栩嘉抱起来点，便停了一会，很快就接收到了焉栩嘉投来的疑惑的眼神，焉栩嘉的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是蒙了一层水汽，一脸被肏熟的样子，徐一宁被他骚得忍不住，在抱起来的过程中又忍不住挺腰往里撞了几下，满意地听到了小东西不可抑制的呜咽声。

焉栩嘉勉强能在徐一宁腿上坐直，可这个体位，后穴里的东西进得更深了，徐一宁动起来有点困难，便拍拍焉栩嘉的背，让他的手攀在自己肩膀上自己动。但焉栩嘉的腰已经酸得像是要断了，小东西头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样不愿意动。

徐一宁对焉栩嘉并没有什么耐心，捏着他的下巴强制性地让他跟自己对视，威胁他：“焉栩嘉，你不动，我们就这样耗着，等会助理来叫我们，就看见你是个离不开男人的骚货，你自己选吧。”焉栩嘉知道自己向来都拗不过徐一宁，还是委委屈屈地听了徐一宁的话，有一下没一下地扭着。

动倒是没动几下，焉栩嘉却活生生把自己给肏射了，大脑一片空白，整个人条件反射地窝在徐一宁怀里痉挛，呻吟声黏腻得像发情的猫咪，性器抵着徐一宁小腹，把周围都射得湿哒哒的。

徐一宁差点被他夹射，脑袋上的青筋一突一突地跳，凭着最后一点理智拔出来，温柔地抚摸着焉栩嘉的后背，安抚在过度快感中安全感缺失的大小姐。

等焉栩嘉缓过神来，自然是要还账的。当徐一宁的硬挺被焉栩嘉全部含进嘴里的时候，他也不禁在心里感叹：焉栩嘉这张嘴像是生来就是给男人口交的，上面嘴跟他下面的嘴一样能吸。

兴致高涨难免会有些失控，徐一宁拽了好几把焉栩嘉做好的头发，顶到了喉咙最深处，高潮时如数射进了焉栩嘉嘴里，焉栩嘉被迫吞了一半精液，另一半都被呛进了一旁的垃圾桶里，焉栩嘉咳得满脸通红，徐一宁怜爱地揉了揉刚才被自己抓乱的头发，帮他顺气。

这次显然是欺负狠了，徐一宁明显能感觉到直播时焉栩嘉每次手碰到自己都会僵住，几次小游戏答案没对上以后，估计他人都慌了，不停地cue同一个梗，徐一宁难得在心中有了一丝愧疚心。

好在徐一宁下场以后，感觉焉栩嘉自在了好多，他心中的愧疚感便也跟着消失殆尽。

因为今天打算回大别墅睡，所以经纪人便让徐一宁等焉栩嘉一起走了，徐一宁也无所谓，在车上烘着空调口取暖。

焉栩嘉虽然背后贴了四个暖宝宝，但也被冻得不轻，裹着羽绒服出来的时候，脸已经被冻得刷白，没有一点血色了。他快速从另一边上车，安安静静地待在位子上，整个人窝在巨大的羽绒服里眯着眼补觉。

车开出场馆，经纪人又坐在前排总结批评他们今天的营业太生疏了，徐一宁随便找了个理由应付过去：“今天嘉嘉身体不太舒服。”

身边的人没有发出一点声音，徐一宁用余光瞄了几眼，才发现焉栩嘉已经彻底睡着了，像极自己养的那只布偶猫，漂亮且慵懒。徐一宁转过身，阴差阳错地伸出自己已经烘热的手小心地捂在了焉栩嘉冰冷的脸上，第一次萌生了一种好像再养只“猫”也挺好的想法。


End file.
